Jealousy
by rubycaspar
Summary: John and Teyla. A pool. A bikini. Pointless fluffy oneshot.


Disclaimer – I own none of the Stargate franchise.

A/N – I wrote this as I lay sunbathing beside a pool in Spain. It's pretty random, but there you go. Let me know what you think.

_**Jealousy**_

The pool was large, and the sun beat on the surface, shining white on the unnaturally blue water. Men and women of all ages were in the water, some alone and some laughing and talking together, and still more people were lying on beds around the pool, their faces turned towards the sun.

Teyla frowned slightly as she looked around, using her hand to shield her eyes from the dazzling light.

"So, it is communal bathing?" She asked.

John rolled his eyes. "It's _swimming_, Teyla," he replied. "It's fun."

Teyla put her bag and towel to top of the bed next to her. John did the same thing with his belongings on the bed next to hers.

"Come on, let's go for a swim," John said, smiling at her.

Teyla smiled back but shook her head. "Maybe later," she said. The bright blue of the water unnerved her, and she was not eager to immerse herself in it. "You go, though," she added, not wanting to deprive John of something he obviously wanted to do.

John hesitated for a moment but then nodded. He took off his sunglasses and tossed them onto his bed. He kicked off his shoes and then pulled off his t-shirt, so he was just wearing his shorts, which he had explained to Teyla were made especially for swimming. He flashed a grin at her. "I'll be back in a little while," he said, and then walked towards the pool.

Teyla sat back on the bed and kept watching John's progress to the pool, but could not help noticing that she was not the only one. A young woman wearing a red bikini was eyeing him with interest as he walked towards her. As John got nearer she flipped her long golden hair and smiled, but John did not appear to notice, as he had his eyes trained on the pool. The woman looked disappointed and Teyla smiled slightly in triumph.

Teyla looked around the pool and noticed a few other women watching John as well. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to John, trying to ignore them.

John had stopped at one end of the pool. He stood still on the edge for a moment, and Teyla wondered what he was doing. Then he bent his knees, raised his arms and dove into the water. Teyla sat up, trying to see him the water, but he was not visible for several seconds. Then he suddenly broke to the surface near the middle of the pool, and Teyla was surprised at how far he had swum. He kept swimming on the surface to the other end of the pool, and when he got there he turned around and started swimming back the other way.

Teyla glanced at the women in the red bikini – she was still watching him. As were the other women she had noticed. Teyla frowned. This she did not like.

The woman in the red bikini got up from her bed and started to walk round the pool, presumably towards the steps on the other side. She was still watching John.

Teyla stood up. She did not know what that woman thought she was doing, but it would not work. Teyla kicked off her shoes and then took off her top. She reached down and slid off her sarong, so she was only wearing her emerald-green bikini. John had insisted she had a bikini, though Teyla did not know why. To her mind, if one was going to bathe wearing so little, one may as well wear nothing at all.

Teyla thought about following the other woman to the steps on the other side of the pool, but that area was very crowded, so instead she walked to the edge of the pool and sat down. She stretched her legs out into the water. To her surprise the water was very pleasant. Teyla picked out the red bikini woman again – she reached the steps and was manoeuvring around a group of children.

"What are you doing?"

Teyla looked down in surprise – she had not noticed John swim up next to her, but he was holding onto the side of the pool and – she was a little shocked to see – glaring at her.

"I – I thought I would join you," she said.

John frowned. "Well, get in then," he said harshly.

Teyla frowned back at him. "John –"

"Seriously, Teyla, get in," John insisted. He grabbed her hand and tugged, pulling her forward. Teyla did not fall in, but it was a close call.

"John!" She exclaimed. John was no longer glaring at her. His expression was now desperate, and Teyla slid into the water next to him, staring. As soon as she was floating next to him, with the water lapping at her neck, John relaxed.

"What is the matter with you?" Teyla asked him.

John had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry," he said.

Teyla was not going to let him get away with it that easily. "John?" She said sternly.

He sighed, looking petulant. "Everyone was staring at you, okay?" He said.

"What?"

The glare was back. "Did you not notice that every guy at this place was watching your every move?" He demanded.

John was looking ready to punch someone. Teyla gaped at him for a few seconds. Then she started to laugh.

John's glare deepened, but this just caused Teyla to laugh harder. He was jealous! He was jealous just of her walking to the pool! Ordinarily she would have found it exasperating, but since she had been experiencing similar feelings moments before she could quite understand it. And really, when you thought about it, it was just ridiculous. Neither of them had _any _reason to feel jealous, especially now. What was _wrong _with them?

"Teyla, stop laughing," John said, looking bemused. Teyla did not stop. "Teyla, _it's not funny_," he said, sounding murderous.

Teyla sobered slightly and shook her head. "I am sorry," she said, still chuckling. "It is just… well, I only came to join you because I noticed everyone looking at you."

John blinked at her, his glare disappearing in his shock. "What?" He asked.

Teyla smiled at him, her laughter finally under control. "I noticed that several of the women were… appreciating you… and I did not like it much," she said.

John's face was blank as he stared at her. "Seriously?" He asked.

Teyla nodded, starting to feel a little foolish. "Yes," she said.

John stared at her blankly for a few more moments, but then Teyla noticed the corner of his mouth twitching, and soon he was laughing just as she had done.

"Well," he said after a little while. "Okay then…"

Teyla sidled closer to John in the water and slid her arms up over his shoulders and round his neck. John quirked an eyebrow at her and rested his hands against the wall behind her, trapping her between his arms.

"I'm sorry if I made you jealous…" he said, smirking. He bent his head to kiss her but Teyla ducked away just before their lips met.

"So you should be," she said. John lifted his head, both his eyebrows raised now. Teyla smiled up at him. "When you explained the concept of a 'honeymoon' to me, jealousy was not what I had in mind."

John bent his arms and Teyla found herself pressed back against the wall of the swimming pool. "What _did_ you have in mind?" He asked.

Teyla tightened her arms around his neck. "Well, from the way you described it I was not expecting to leave our hotel room…" she said, smirking.

John smiled slowly and dipped his head again. Teyla didn't pull away this time but he didn't kiss her. Instead he rested her chin on her shoulder and pressed himself closer to her, his mouth next to her ear. The water seemed to heighten Teyla's senses and she gasped as his body pushed up against hers.

"You know, I think that sounds like a pretty good idea," John whispered in her ear.

Teyla shivered slightly as she looked over his shoulder through half-closed eyes. She had forgotten that there were so many other people around, something that happened to her surprisingly often when John was near.

"No more swimming pools?" She asked.

Teyla felt rather than heard John laugh. "If you say so," he said. "Though I'm going to miss seeing you in this bikini…"

_XOXOXOXOXOX_


End file.
